unikittyfandomcom-20200222-history
Puppycorn/Forms
The following is a list of Puppycorn’s different designs seen in Unikitty!. Sparkle Matter Helmet *'First Seen:' “Sparkle Matter Matters“ *'Notable Features:' A helmet made by Dr. Fox to monitor Puppycorn's sparkle matter distribution. It is a teal colander-like helmet that goes over his horn, with a black spiral coil coming out of the top of it. Birthday Boy *'First Seen:' "Sparkle Matter Matters” *'Notable Features:' A fake version of Puppycorn used in a play to make Unikitty create sadness-based sparkle matter. He wears an orange shirt with a red collar and a purple side-turned baseball cap. Snow Day *'First Seen:' "No Day Like Snow Day" *'Notable Features:' Puppycorn's winter outfit for Snow Day. He wears a red scarf with a red winter hat over his horn, with white fuzzy lining. North Pole *'First Seen:' "No Day Like Snow Day" *'Notable Features:' Puppycorn's outfit in the North Pole. He wears an orange-red hooded parka with white fuzzy lining over the hood and bottom. A single dark red button is on the front. The Tired Veteran *'First Seen:' "Action Forest" *'Notable Features:' Puppycorn's action-hero persona. It portrays him as a veteran cop. He has stubble on his chin and wears a white button-up shirt that is slightly tucked in, with half of it untucked. He wears a loose black necktie, along with a cop badge and nametag. He often carries a mug of coffee with him for this persona. Mecha Pilot *'First Seen:' "Kaiju Kitty" *'Notable Features:' Puppycorn's jumpsuit to pilot the Shining Mecha Kitty Turbo V. He wears a yellow jumpsuit with a dark yellow collar, white and black boots, and a silver line across with a yellow emblem. Drawing *'First Seen:' "Crushing Defeat" *'Notable Features:' A drawn version of Puppycorn that Puppycorn had drawn himself to demonstrate what he likes. He has the same design as standard Puppycorn, only with loose lines that sometimes escape their standard outline. He has a line boil effect given to him as well. Found Sticker *'First Seen:' "Hide N' Seek" * Notable Features: Puppycorn wears a silver found sticker with a pink silhouette of Unikitty's face on his forehead, marking him as out of the hide and seek game. Space Suit * First Seen: '"Lab Cat" * '''Notable Features: '''Puppycorn wears a red spacesuit with blue paw pads. His space suit has a blue star on it. Space Suit (with helmet) *'First Seen: '"Lab Cat" *'Notable Features: Puppycorn in his red space suit, with the addition of a glass helmet after head inflation. 16-Bit * First Seen: '"The Zone" * '''Notable Features: '''This version of Puppycorn is designed in the style of 16-bit video games. He has some shading on him to give him more detail. Happy Horn * '''First Seen: '"Too Many Unikittys" * 'Notable Features: ' Puppycorn has a much brighter color scheme, along with pinkish cheeks and added eyelashes. He is still stuck inside a boot. He has a blue horn with a white holder near his standard horn, which is pushed to the side. The Worst Crime Guy * 'First Seen: 'Film Fest * '''Notable Features: Ninja * First Seen: '''Film Fest * '''Notable Features: Lord Evil Wizard Troll * First Seen: '''Film Fest * '''Notable Features: '''Puppycorn wears a mop head for a wig, with a fake reddish nose and comb attached to it for a mustache. He wears a blue flowing robe as well. Space Soldier * '''First Seen: '''Film Fest * '''Notable Features: Alien * First Seen: '''Film Fest * '''Notable Freatures: New * First Seen: * Notable Freatures: Boat Rupe * First Seen: 'R & Arr * '''Notable Freatures: ' Clown * 'First Seen: 'Chair * '''Notable Freatures: Skate * First Seen: '''Kickflip McPuppycorn * '''Notable Freatures: The Skate King * First Seen: '''Kickflip McPuppycorn * '''Notable Freatures: Charming Little Bro * First Seen: '''Tasty Heist * '''Notable Freatures: Fireman * First Seen: '''Tasty Heist * '''Notable Freatures: Richard’s Assintant * First Seen: '''Tragic Magic * '''Notable Freatures: Robot * First Seen: '''Scary Tales, * '''Notable Freatures: Cool Kid * First Seen: '''Scary Tales * '''Notable Freatures: Cool Big Guy * First Seen: '''Scary Tales * '''Notable Freatures: Bubble Gut *'First Seen:' "Unfairgrounds" * Notable Freatures: Safety Suit *'First Seen:' "Safety First" * Notable Freatures: Category:Character Forms Category:Articles in Need of Clean Up